Talk:Bunpuku
Name Can we really say his name is Bunbuku? In the Mangastream translation, Shukaku doesn't say that the priest's name is Bunbuku, he says "Jeez, this is just like that Bunbuku tale..." and with this he is referencing to a Japanese folk tale. So I think we should remove the name he has for now. --Chrillbill (talk) 12:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Not 100% any more since the variation. The article will probably stay as is until we get the raws though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:16, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::His name ain't Bunbuku. Seelentau 愛議 14:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::In which case, should we name the page to something else? When the Sage of Six Paths' real name was finally mentioned, we left the article titled as "Sage of Six Paths" due to confusion with the translations until we got the RAWs.--'NinjaSheik' 17:52, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::I decided to rename the article, since it was likely created by an inexperienced user without reading a different translation of the chapter, thus jumping to a probably wrong conclusion. We should get the raw this weekend, I'll see what it says and then we can do what needs to be done. Seelentau 愛議 23:04, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't "Sand Priest" (or Suna Priest) sound better? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:05, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Probably. I'm not that good with names, we simply use "Unnamed x" in the German wiki, so I copied that ^^' Seelentau 愛議 23:10, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd go with something a bit more specific, like Shukaku's previous jinchūriki. We do now Shukaku had three hosts, I'm assuming this was the second one. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Why would Shukaku reference the Bunbuku tale? There has been no indication that the tale was ever mentioned in the chapter, and it seems rather ridiculous that Shukaku would refer to the story, when earlier the Suna priest mentions only Shukaku knew his name. So I would think, when Shukaku mentioned "Bunbuku," he was talking about the priest, not the actual story itself. In fact, the RAW version says, "分福に似てるな", not "分福茶釜に似てるな". --Metalguy09 (talk) 04:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Metalguy09, if you check Mangastream Chapter 660, Page 17, bottom panel, Shukaku says "Jeez.. This is just like that Bunbuku Tale". It's a reference to the tale of a raccoon that transformed into a kettle to save the old man who had rescued him. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :True, but each manga website seems to have a different translation of it. The website I read said something like, "It's like Bunbuku." I also had a link to the picture from the RAW version that said "分福に似てるな," but it doesn't seem to be on this page. Apparently, backing your statement with evidence is a big no-no here. --Metalguy09 (talk) 05:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I've downloaded the latest issue of WSJ and Bunbuku is indeed his name, although Viz calls him "Bunpuku".--OmegaRasengan (talk) 09:10, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Metalguy09, it doesn't help posting the Kanji without any kind of translation, no one here besides me would be able to read what you wrote, I think. That aside, what Shukaku says is pretty clear: 似てる niteru means resembles, Gaara resembles Bunpuku. Seelentau 愛議 09:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Suna Are we sure that this was already after Suna's founding?--LeafShinobi (talk) 23:15, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :According to Gaara when he relived his experience to Shikamaru and Naruto in Lee's hospital room, he said Shukaku was a corrupt sand priest. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:19, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I thought about that, too. We don't know when they began to seal beasts in humans, but the First Kazekage mentioned that their temple already seald the Shukaku, which fits with the host being a priest. Furthermore, the surroundings of the cage remind me of Suna's wall, but that's just my opinion. Seelentau 愛議 23:20, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Re-reading the chapter, I noticed that the priest knows the fate of a host when the beast is pulled out... how can he know that if he was the first host? Maybe from the other countries? But only Mito was a known host at that time... Seelentau 愛議 23:30, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The kettle and the background of this priest's cell are the same ones in which Gaara told Naruto and Shikamaru about Shukaku. We don't know the time period of that, he could be the second of Shukaku's three hosts. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::btw... in the end, Shukaku wasn't sealed in a tea kettle, huh? Seelentau 愛議 23:41, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nah, probably just metaphorical or using the kettle background statue as a reference. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:53, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't it say somewhere that 2nd Kazekage was the first to research Jinchuuriki?--Elveonora (talk) 23:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :3rd databook. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:53, December 25, 2013 (UTC)